Animal I Have Become
by Veata
Summary: It seems the Sohma's aren't the only family with a zodiac curse. When a girl is found bearing a similar curse to the members of the Sohma family, theories start to float around. Suddenly the new member isn't the only one in danger. YukiXTohru KyoXOC
1. I Can't Escape This Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Animal I Have Become

Chapter 1

A tall man with medium-length black hair and dark eyes walked humming into a dining room. Smiling a goofy smile and continuing to his seat with his eyes closed, he was surprised when another occupant of the room accused him.

"Shigure, it's too early in the morning for you to be thinking perverted thoughts." An orange haired male complained.

The dark haired male gasped. "Why Kyo, you wound me!" he complained, putting a hand to his heart. "And how can you say that? You should know quite well that every young man wakes up every morning with a-"

"Shigure!" Kyo yelled, glaring at the innocent-looking male. "Get your head out of the gutter!"

"But Kyo! I was only telling the truth! Of course, at your age you shouldn't have to be reminded, as it probably occurs every d-"

"Breakfast everyone!" a cheery voice called, its owner walking into the dining room carrying a platter.

The brown haired and teal-eyed girl didn't notice the seething Kyo or the smiling Shigure as she served everyone. Once Shigure and Kyo were served, she stopped, and looked inquiringly at Kyo.

"Where's Yuki?" she asked the orange-haired male.

Red eyes flashed. "How the hell should I know where that damn rat got off to? Probably still sleeping, the lazy a-"

"Shut up you stupid cat." A grey-haired young man walked into the room and took a seat at the table. "It's amazing how _anyone _can sleep with all the racket you make." The young male took a bite of his food.

"Oh like your SO quiet yourself, you bastard!" Kyo yelled, cat ears appearing on his head.

"Um." The brown haired girl said, attempting to stop the argument.

"The meal you have made is delicious Miss Honda." Yuki said, turning purple eyes on said girl and smiling as he took another bite.

"Yeah, it's…good, Tohru." Kyo said, immediately calming down and resigning himself to eat.

The meal passed in relative silence, which was broken towards the end with the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh! That must be the construction workers already." Shigure said, looking slightly puzzled. "They must like to start early." He commented as he went to answer the door.

"Construction…workers?" Tohru asked, confused.

The two males looked at the door Shigure had exited with equal amounts of confusion.

VVVVVV

Black hair that went down to the male's chin covered his left eye. The right one, a dark green, was glaring at the girl in front of him who was peering over the seat with interest. The male reached beside him and pulled the blanket higher over the form next to him, effectively cutting off the girl in front of him's view, and earning him a light green glare from said girl.

He raised his right eyebrow and said nothing, silently damning the rule that said you couldn't smoke on a plane. Shifting to a more comfortable position, he turned back to his book, looking at the contents but not really seeing them.

There was too much on his mind for him to even think about reading, so he closed the book and put it back in his black carry-on bag. Glancing at the form next to him, he was glad that at least she was staying in one form. He knew there would be hell to pay should she change back.

A flash a bright blue suddenly caught his attention. His breath caught. 'She's awake.' He thought, trying to keep himself calm, knowing that soon he would have to calm her down as well. 'We'll be fine as long as she stays in that form. Thank god first class is relatively empty.'

He wasn't looking forward to erasing anyone else's memories; he had had to do three already today, and six the day before. He just hoped that fate would smile upon him, for once in his damned life, and keep the girl silent and in one form.

"Where are we?" the form beside him asked curiously, bright blue eyes trying to see anything but the cloth covering her form.

"On a plane." Was the short answer. He saw the form nod tiredly out of his eye, the girl sprawled out on his right.

"When will I change back, Hatori?" she kept her voice low, trying hard to attract attention. Well, no more attention then she was already attracting.

"Hopefully not here, Teigra. I do not want to have to erase anyone else's memories." Hatori responded.

There was silence from the form, and Hatori mentally cursed himself. 'You just HAD to say that, didn't you?'

"I apologize, Teigra, I didn't mean to r-"

"No no, don't apologize." She responded, lifting her head so that the cloth slipped from it. Hatori looked at the white tiger beside him.

"It's not your fault they chose to forget."

VVVVVV

"Shigure…what are the workers doing to the house?" Yuki asked, not liking all the commotion that was going on right beside his room.

"Hm? Oh that." Shigure said, looking up from his work for a moment before returning to it. "I'm having another room put in."

"…Why?" Yuki asked.

"For my library! You don't REALLY think I'm going to continue to allow Kyo to abuse my poor book collection now do you? The way that boy treats my books, why; it's enough to put any author to tears. If only I-Yuki?"

Shigure looked around the empty room, finding his audience gone. He sighed.

"No one has any appreciation for the novelists soul these days." He said sadly, shaking his head.

VVVVVV

"How on EARTH did you manage to get her here like THAT, Hatori? Surely you were seen, questioned, and arrested?" a teenage male questioned the older male, astonished grey eyes out right staring at the form lying on the examining table.

"Seen and questioned, yes Hatsuharu. Arrested, hardly. Do you think I would be here now if I was arrested?" Hatori questioned reasonably, lifting up a white tiger paw and examining the claws.

Haru shook his head silently, messy white hair going in all directions. The tiger on the table watched his hair with fascination. It seemed that he was as absorbed with her as she was with him.

"Are you sure that's not a real tiger? She could pass for one, you know."

Vicious growling came from the tiger. "I _have_ passed for one you asshole. I was kept in a zoo for three weeks before Hatori found me." She growled at him again.

Haru didn't respond, merely kept himself quiet as thoughts went through his mind.

'Three weeks? I wonder what would have happened had Hatori not found her…'

"Alright, you're up to date on your shots now, and should be quite healthy within a few weeks. There are only two things that I'm worried about right now. One is malnutrition. You are extremely malnourished, young lady."

"Yeah, well, you'd be malnourished too if the only thing you'd had to eat for weeks is raw meat. I'm surprised I don't have salmonella poisoning."

"Correction, you do."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What do you think? Yay, nay?


	2. So Many Times I've Tried

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Animal I Have Become 

Chapter 2

"I see. So let me get this straight. There is _another_ zodiac member, who is already like one of the members that we have, and now there are suspicions that there is another version of the Sohma family curse running around in other countries, but you've only been able to find ONE!" Kyo was breathing heavily and glaring heavily at Shigure, who had just revealed a bunch of news to the three shocked teens. Kyo had just been the first to recover.

"That is the theory, yes." Shigure responded, sighing.

"And where is the one that has been found?" Kyo demanded.

"She's living at the main house right now. She's been there for a week now. You'll get to see her the next time you visit."

"What is she like, Shigure? What's her name? What's her animal?" Tohru asked, clearing the table of their lunch.

Shigure smiled at Tohru. "I don't know a whole lot about her. The main house has been quite quiet about her. It's almost as if they don't want anyone else to know. I found out because Hatori was the one who brought her over, and the one who's looking after her right now. I know her name is Teigra, and she's from Canada. However, she speaks our language fluently!"

Tohru smiled. "Do you know her animal?" she asked, waiting in the doorway of the kitchen.

Shigure frowned. "See, that's the thing. She's the reason we suspect there is another form of the Sohma family curse running around. You see, she's the tiger, like Kisa. The only difference is…she's a white tiger."

"A white tiger?" Tohru exclaimed, almost dropping the dishes. 'Wow! A white tiger! I wonder what she looks like in her human form!'

"How old is she?" Yuki inquired. Shigure smiled.

"She's your age! A high school girl!" he began humming until Kyo glared heavily at him.

"She better not be going to our school! I don't know if I can stand ANOTHER Sohma at that school!" he said vehemently.

"Actually, I don't know how they are going to school her. She stands out quite a bit, besides being Canadian. You see, because of her animal, she's VERY noticeable. She might have a lot of trouble fitting in if she were to attend a public school…"

Tohru nodded, thinking of Kisa. 'It seems tigers are doomed to stand out, no matter what.'

"Still, I'd like to meet her. What do you say we go to the main house this Sunday Tohru? We could greet her together." Yuki asked, looking at her with her head cocked to the side.

"Oh that would be wonderful Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Well, you can count me out. I have no desire to meet a stupid girl." Kyo said.

"No one invited you anyway, you stupid cat. And you're just saying that because you don't want to see Kagura." Yuki responded, sipping his tea.

"Goddamn it you damn rat! I'd like to see YOU put up with her just once!" Kyo yelled back, eyes blazing.

"I have to put up with YOU all the time. I suspect putting up with Kagura would be as difficult as beating you in a fight."

"You think you're so smart you girly boy! Come on, I'll beat the crap outta you I swear! I'm gonna win this time, and when I do you have to eat a whole basket full of leeks!"

"I'M not the one who hates them, you stupid cat."

"Fine! Then you'll have to spend an entire day with Ayame!"

"And if I win, you have to kiss Kagura."

Kyo stopped dead, and turned white. Did he really want to do this? He hadn't won against the rat yet, but maybe, just maybe this could be his chance. And besides, if he backed down from a fight, he'd never hear the end of it from that damn rat.

"You're on!"

VVVVVV

"Teigra…tell me…why are you here?" a soft whispery voice asked.

Teigra frowned, keeping her anger inside. 'That bastard knows full well why I'm here. What the hell is he playing at?'

"You're here, because no one else wants you." The voice didn't even wait for her to reply before verbally slapping her in the face.

'I will NOT yell at him. I WILL keep silent. I WILL hold my tongue.' Teigra bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at the man.

"Your peers back home thought you were a freak. Your own family rejected you, not once showing you they cared. They _begged_ Hatori to erase their memories. They begged, to _forget_ you."

"Shut up!" seething, Teigra stood from her kneeling position. Long platinum hair streaked with black swept around her, obscuring her face from the man's view, but not hindering her own vision.

"You brat! You will hold your tongue in my presence! Your family didn't want you and neither do I! Be grateful I took you in you ingrate!" screeched the man.

"I didn't ask for you to take me in. You did that of your own accord, Akito." Came the low reply. Teigra was tired of this game. Akito had been playing it with her for three days, and frankly, she just wanted to hit him.

"Get out! Get out of my house! Get off my property you ungrateful bitch!" Akito screamed, fuming.

"Fine." Teigra responded, standing. She turned and left the house, heading for the main gate.

VVVVVV

"You have GOT to be joking. I thought you were kidding!"

"I do not kid about such things, Kyo. Now stop being a stupid cat and kiss her. It's a perfect opportunity, and you were the one who made the bet in the first place." Yuki said, not backing down. He was going to enjoy this.

"B-but, there's so many people here!" Kyo complained. Yuki glared.

"Do it, stupid cat, or I will make sure to grow extra leeks in the garden." Yuki threatened. Kyo winced.

"Alright alright, I'm going."

He slowly made his way towards Kagura, who was waiting for them at the entrance to the school yard. Kagura watched as he approached, tilting her head to the side as he willingly came quite close to her.

Yuki watched, making sure he carried out his bet, but was distracted when Tohru came up to him.

"Hi Yuki! I'm ready to go now. Oh, where's Kyo?"

Yuki silently pointed to the pair several meters away. Tohru looked where he was pointing and blinked. When Kyo moved in to kiss Kagura, Tohru blushed and quickly looked away.

"Oh…um…maybe we should...leave them…alone?" she suggested, blushingly hotly at having caught Kyo having an intimate moment with Kagura.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, waiting for her to turn to him.

"Hm?" Tohru turned to Yuki, carefully keeping her eyes off of Kagura and Kyo, who were now engaged in a yelling match over why he kissed her.

Yuki looked at her, his eyes roaming over his face. They stopped at her rosy lips, and he leaned in.

'If Kyo can kiss someone he doesn't like, why can't I kiss someone I do?' he thought, inching closer. Suddenly he stopped, and directed his path to her ear, his nerves getting the best of him.

"You're looking cute today, Miss Honda." He breathed in her ear, cursing himself for his lack of nerves. He pulled back slightly.

Tohru blushed hotly. "Really? I-I mean, I'm only wearing the school's uniform and all, and I even spilt tea on it at lunch and everything, I even-"

"You look _very_ cute today, Miss Honda." Yuki said softly, before pulling away from her completely.

Tohru said nothing, merely looking at the prince beside her with a blush still painted on her face. Yelling drew her attention away from deep purple eyes and into blazing red ones. The change made her jump slightly.

"WE'RE LEAVING, YA DAMN FILTHLY CHEATING RAT!" Kyo yelled, turning around and beginning to march home, Kagura no where to be found.

Yuki shook his head at the cat and looked down at Tohru beside him.

"Shall we, Miss Honda?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Reviews Needed for Next Chapter: 8 (total)


	3. But I'm Still Caged Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Animal I Have Become

Chapter 3

"Are you looking forward to meeting her, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked Tohru softly, watching her walk beside him.

"Yes! I want to meet her very much!" Tohru said enthusiastically, thinking about what Shigure had said about her. 'A white tiger! Wow!'

"Teigra stop!" Came a deep voice. Yuki and Tohru looked towards the main gate to see Hatori blocking someone's path. As they approached closer it was to find a girl their age trying to get around Hatori, snarling.

She had white blonde and black hair, the black part striping vertically down her head. Flashing azure eyes were focused mainly on Hatori, a deep growling sound emitting from her throat.

Hatori reached for her, grasping an arm and attempting to calm her down. The girl wrenched her arm away violently, the force carrying Hatori into her. A resounding 'poof' split the air as the area was filled with smoke.

'What the-'

A teenage white tiger stood snarling at Tohru and Yuki. He growl steadily got lower, until she yelled out a command.

"Move!" she yelled, glaring at them.

"You see?" came a taunting voice. "They are paralyzed by fear at the mere _sight_ of you. The male is even like you, only he is the rat. He doesn't accept you. Your own kind doesn't even accept you. You belong nowhere, Teigra."

"Shut up!" Teigra yelled. "That's not true!"

"It's true and you know it."

The tiger suddenly wrenched itself into action, running away from the voice and towards the man gate. There was a sharp yell from Akito as he yelled for the gate to be closed and a loud 'poof as Hatori changed back.

Hatori looked in the direction Teigra had gone, sighing when he saw a white tiger slip through the gates just before they closed. He bent down to retrieve Teigra's clothing.

"You fools!" screeched Akito. "You let her lose in the city! If she's found out we're all killed!"

"Time to lie down, Akito." Hatori said, grabbing his arm and leading the male back to the house.

"Yuki." He called over his shoulder as Akito marched back toward the house unaccompanied. "You know what's going through her mind now. I ask that you try to help her before she harms herself."

Yuki nodded silently, his hair hiding his eyes. Tohru looked at him, concerned.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" she asked tentatively.

He nodded slowly. "Let's head home Tohru. We can pick something from the garden for dinner, ne?"

VVVVVV

A large figure fled through the forest surrounding it. Not watching where it was heading, the figure tripped over an outstretched root and slammed lengthwise into a tree.

The resounding boom scared several birds out of the trees and sent many small animals running. The vicious growling that rent the air next made sure nothing was in the figure's immediate vicinity.

Sliding several feet away from the tree with her redirected momentum, the animal did not realize she was near a hill until she was upon it.

Sliding backwards down a hill while having three broken ribs and a gash in your side while being the form of a white tiger was officially her least favourite experience, Teigra decided. Turning back into your human form while in front of three astonished males and one surprised girl was definitely her second.

A sheet was thrown over her to preserve her modesty. When she felt her blood stain the sheet she heard a gasp followed by a girl's voice saying she would get the first aid kit.

She heard a few male voices arguing with each other before the female came back. She ordered them to move her into a spare room where the female could tend her.

As footsteps came towards her, Teigra made a loud protest sound and yanked the part of the sheet that was covering her head.

"Don't touch me!" she warned the males, panicked. Two teens, one of them had grey hair and Teigra recognized him from the main house, and the other had orange-hair and looked easy to anger, stopped in their tracks and looked at each other before looking at a black haired male.

"You!" she said, directing her attention at the grey-haired male. "You saw what happened when Hatori hugged me! You know what happens." She ended softly.

Immediately the one with the orange hair turned crimson eyes on the other boy. "Well? What happens?" he demanded.

"She transforms you stupid cat." The male responded.

The other one looked taken aback. "You lying rat! You know we don't transform when we hug each other! You're lying!"

"You stupid cat. She's not part of OUR zodiac. That's why she transforms."

"Wait…you keep saying 'she'…does that mean-"

"You don't think I'm a girl!" Teigra yelled, outraged. I can prove it to you! Look!" she grabbed the edge of the sheet, about to pull it off when orange-head yelled back at her.

"I know you're a girl you moron! I was going to ask if it's only YOU that transforms or if we do as well!" he seethed.

The black haired male clapped his hands together. "Kyo's using his brain today!" he sang.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'TODAY'!"

Shigure ignored Kyo's outburst in favor of regarding the girl before him. "So, young lady, will we transform should we try and carry you upstairs?"

"…Hatori did." She responded quietly.

Shigure waved his hands as though Hatori was unimportant. "Let them try to carry you, and if you transform, they'll carry you anyway. Now no more protests; you've lost enough blood already!"

"I'll carry her; that weak rat would drop her halfway up the stairs." Kyo proclaimed, and bent down to scoop the girl up.

A 'poof!' was followed by a large cloud of smoke. Kyo, unruffled, continued carrying the tiger wrapped up in a sheet towards Shigure's new library.

VVVVVV

Tohru tied a knot and cut the thread that she was using to stitch up Teigra's wound. She began putting her things back into the first aid kit when a loud 'poof' rent the air.

Teigra groaned. 'That was not good for my injuries.' She thought sourly. Lifting the sheet slightly she looked down at the neat stitching going across her ribcage.

"Thanks." She muttered to Tohru, before putting the sheet down and readjusting herself. She signed heavily, and winced as her abused ribcage protested.

"No problem!" Tohru chirped. "I'm Tohru, by the way. Honda Tohru." She bowed to Teigra, and straightened before the other girl gave a reply.

"Teigra Kots." She muttered back. Tohru nodded at her then picked up the first aid kit and left the room.

Once out in the hall, she breathed a sigh of relief. Teigra always seemed to have an air of tension, suspicion and wariness about her. She always seemed strung quite high. Though, Tohru guessed, she just recently had her world strung upside down. 'I guess anyone would be wound pretty tight if that randomly happened to them one day.'

Yuki noticed Tohru leaning against the door that their new 'guest' was staying in. Curious, he approached Tohru, who seemed deep in thought.

"Miss Honda?" he questioned, calling the girl out of the other world she was in. "Are you alright?"

Tohru jumped as though she had been electrocuted. "Yup! Just thinking about what we're going to have for dinner, that's all!" she exclaimed.

Yuki frowned slightly. 'She looked too deep in thought to be thinking about dinner.' He shrugged it off. After all, Tohru had always been a little strange. He smiled at her.

"What about liver and leeks? We haven't had that in a while." He remarked, smiling mischievously.

Tohru nodded, too absorbed in his smile to remember that Kyo would have a fit over liver and leeks. "I'll start on it right away!" she said enthusiastically, heading around Yuki for the stairs.

Tohru was halted in her progression towards the stairs by a hand on her upper arm. Confused, she turned to look at Yuki, whose eyes were hidden by his hair.

"Forgive me." He said quietly. "But I could not help but feel that you were thinking about something other then dinner earlier, Miss Honda. You can tell me, if you like."

Teal eyes widened as Tohru stared at Yuki. 'How did he…?'

"Ano…I was thinking about something different, but it's nothing to worry about Yuki-kun. I was just thinking about Teigra, that's all."

Yuki paused for a moment, then slowly released Tohru's arm. He raised violet orbs to meet her teal ones, and suddenly smiled.

"As long as you weren't worrying, Miss Honda. She'll be fine I'm sure." He responded.

"O-of course." Tohru blushed. 'How did he know what I was thinking?'

"Good. I dislike it when you worry, Miss Honda. Now, shall we go pick leeks for dinner?" Yuki offered his arm out to the blushing girl.

"Hai!" Tohru exclaimed. Not realizing he was offering his arm, she quickly spun on her heel and headed for the stairs.

Yuki stood there blinking for a moment, before standing properly and putting his arm back at his side. Smiling slightly, he shook his head and followed after the clueless girl.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Reviews Needed for Next Chapter: 14 (total)


	4. Somebody Get Me Through This Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Animal I Have Become

Chapter 4

Kyo peered into the room that Teigra was napping in. His crimson eyes scanned her form, the rats' words repeating over and over in his head.

_.:.Flashback.:._

"_Hatori transformed when he hugged her in an attempt to stop her from escaping the main house. But you didn't, for some reason."_

_.:.End Flashback.:._

'Is it because I'm the cat, and don't belong in the zodiac?'

"What _are_ you doing?

VVVVVV

"Honda-san, may I speak with you for a moment?" a soft voice questioned to the young girl who was doing dishes.

"Yup! Just give me a moment…" Tohru responded, wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "Alright! What's up, Yuki-kun?"

"I-I was wondering if you were aware of the…event, that is happening at the school next week." Yuki said nervously.

Tohru's head tilted to the side. "Event? Oh! You mean the school dance!"

"Er-yes. You see, as a student council member I have to make an appearance and support the event, and…bring a date. I was wondering if you would accompany me?" Yuki said quickly.

Tohru beamed. "I would be honored too Yuki-kun!" she exclaimed, making Yuki blush slightly. "Oh, but I don't have anything to wear to something extravagant like that!" she said, her face falling.

"Don't worry. I already talked to my brother and he said that he would be pleased to make your attire. We can go together to pick it up this weekend, if you would mind coming with me." He said with a small smile and blush.

Tohru smiled back. 'They're getting along better then ever now.' "I would love to! We can go on adventure!" she exclaimed. 'And the ball will be like in the old times when Princes and Princess would get dressed up and go to them. Yuki really is like a Prince…'

"Yes, an adventure." His smile widened. Leaning in slightly, he lightly grabbed Tohru's chin and directed her towards him. Moving their faces closer, he had almost closed the distance when a hissing sound occurred.

Tohru's smile vanished. "Oh no! The rice!" she rushed over to the pot and began trying to get the pot to stop boiling over.

Yuki sighed minutely. 'Oh well. Another time.' He thought as he turned and headed towards his room.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed an odd sight. Kyo's entire body was in the hallway, but his head was inside the room that their temporary guest was staying in.

"What _are_ you doing?" Yuki inquired, puzzled.

Kyo, attempting to yank his head out of the room, failed to open the door a little to allow himself to do this, and wound up on the floor, with his head still caught in the room.

Yuki immediately walked over and slid the door open in one swift movement. "Baka neko. When will you ever learn?" he asked coldly.

"Who's the baka neko you fucking nezumi? Everyone knows cats are VERY hygienic, and rats clean themselves in SEWER WATER! And since cleanliness is next to godliness, I'm going to ask you take your kuso self somewhere else and let me be!"

The angry voice came from the bed. Teigra was sitting bolt upright, cobalt eyes flashing at the two stunned males. 'That means both of you! Now!" she demanded. The boys made themselves scarce.

She groaned and flattened herself to the bed. Sitting upright so quickly had pulled on her stitches, and she was, literally, feeling the burn.

"Now now, none of this crankiness. I'm starting to wonder if you're worse then Kyo-kun!" a voice sang.

"I heard that!" Came a muffled voice from downstairs.

"I'll be as cranky as I want, dog. Get out." Was the gritted reply from Teigra.

"Ah ah ah! You're in my house, so you have to be nice to me." The male sang cheerily.

Teigra glared. How could one person be so incredibly cheerful and enthusiastic? He was as bad as the girl that had stitched her up.

She faked a smile. "Oh how simply _rude_ of me. What was your name again?" she asked sweetly.

Shigure beamed. "That's more like it! And it was Shigure, mademoiselle."

"Well Shigure, I have a proposition for you. Why don't you take your nice, cheery smile, and shove it up your-"

"Hey! What are you doing here! You can't do tha-HEY! DON'T DO THAT! Get out ya damn filthy little sna-" A muffled voice was yelling.

"SHIGURE! I heard the news. How's the tiger doing, hm? You haven't been cheating on me, have you 'Gure? I would be most saddened if you had been, what with her only being in the country for a little over a week and all! HA HA HA!"

"I have not been cheating on you Aya, though I must say, it has been quite difficult. She IS quite cute, you see…"

"I simply must see this for myself. Oh do let me in 'Gure!"

"What is this, a moron convention?" Teigra mumbled.

Shigure opened the door to reveal a six foot tall man with long white hair and golden eyes. He winked at Shigure, then pushed past him to stare unashamed at the girl lying prone on the bed wearing only a pair of borrow duck pajamas and a sheet.

The man's staring was interrupted by Kyo stomping into the room. "You didn't have to lock me out of the house you idiot! I had to come in through my window!"

The man ignored him in favor of staring at Teigra, who was quickly tiring of everyone. "That's it." She mumbled.

"Everyone out! NOW!" she yelled. When no one moved, she elicited a high-pitched scream that had them running for the hills.

.:.Meanwhile.:.

"Hm…1 teaspoon of salt…"

"I'll get that for you." A soft voice offered.

"Oh!" Tohru jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Yuki. "Thank you!"

"Third cupboard on the left, right?" he asked, looking at the cupboards intently. Tohru nodded.

Tohru proceeded to try and teach Yuki how to make rice balls. They produced around 30 'balls'; Tohru's being perfectly shaped and Yuki's being slightly rectangular.

Tohru giggled at Yukis' attempts at the rice balls. Yuki blushed and proceeded to look extremely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Honda-san. I'm just not very good at them." He said apologetically.

Tohru giggled. "It's alright Yuki-kun! You're just starting. Why, soon you'll be better at it then Kyo, and he's really good at them!" she said, smiling at the memory of her admiring Kyo's rice ball-shaping abilities.

"You really think so Honda-san?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"I'm positive."

Yuki smiled brightly, making Tohru smile back. They were about to go back to finishing dinner when a piercing scream rent the air.

Stunned, neither Yuki nor Tohru moved until Kyo came crashing into the kitchen covering his ears. He was followed almost immediately by Shigure and Ayame.

"Nii-san? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, puzzled at Ayame's appearance.

"I came to see my darling brother, of course! HA HA HA!"

"You lying snake…he came to see Teigra." Kyo answered, glaring at golden-eyed menace.

"How is she doing?" Tohru asked, concerned.

Yuki smiled slightly at her. _She's always worried about everyone else._

"Yuki my dear brother, you're not thinking anything perverted are you now? I saw that devilish smile of yours, you sly dog. Or rat I should say! HA HA HA!"

A vein appeared in Yuki's forehead. Suddenly smiling very sweetly, he turned to his brother. "Nii-san…get out."

"For once I agree with the rat." Kyo said, crossing him arms. "You are an annoyance. Get out ya damn snake."

"Kyon-kyon! Such rude language in front of such a delicate flower!" Ayame reprimanded.

"Oh, no need to chastise him on my behalf!" Shigure said seriously. "It's nothing I haven't said before."

"I was talking about our dear, sensitive, innocent Tohru!" Ayame responded, shaking his head. "You men have no sensitivity when it comes to a princess like Tohru!"

"Eh? P-princess? B-but I'm not a-!" Tohru exclaimed, waving her arms frantically. "I'm just a normal girl!"

"You mean a normal high school girl!" Shigure corrected.

"How can you say she's normal? Honestly, have you men forgotten she knows about the Sohma family curse?" Ayame asked.

"If we're men, what does that make yo-" Kyo started to ask, but was cut off by Yuki.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" he yelled, exasperated. "Dinner's ready. Kyo, go sit at the table, Ayame, leave. Shigure, ask Teigra if she would like to join us."

"HEY! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU YA FUC-"

"Language Kyon-kyon! And let's go. My dear brother wants some alone time with Tohru-hime!"

"DON'T CALL ME KYON-KYON!"

The three males vacated the kitchen, once again leaving Tohru and Yuki alone. They smiled briefly at one another, before Tohru grabbed a plate of rice balls.

"Shall we, Yuki-kun?" she asked, smiling brightly.

Yuki smiled brightly back and nodded. He picked up the other tray of rice balls and they brought them into the dining room.

VVVVVV

Teigra winced as she lifted her arm slightly, attempting to raise the rice ball to her mouth. Frowning when she couldn't raise her arm all the way, and knowing that it would be both rude and physically impossible for her at the moment to attempt to make her mouth meet her hand halfway, she placed the rice ball down and sighed heavily.

_I'm starving. I haven't eaten in two days._

She was too busy looking longingly at her food to notice Kyo watching her. He had been since she had seated herself at the table. He had heard her stomach grumbling since she had sat down, and noticed that she couldn't raise her arm very high. He had a suspicion that she was too proud to ask for help with eating as well.

"Are you finished, Kyo?" Tohru asked, reaching for his plate. He nodded wordlessly, and watched as Teigra did the same when Tohru asked her the same question. Shigure stood up soon afterwards to help Teigra back to her room.

Narrowing his eyes at her, knowing that she hadn't eaten since she had arrived in the house two days ago, he fumed silently.

_She's going to starve herself to death on account of pride!_

Growling to himself, he suddenly got an idea. Making his way quickly into the kitchen where Tohru and Yuki were cleaning up, he asked Tohru for the leftover rice balls, claiming that he was actually still hungry.

She handed him six, telling him to return the rest if he didn't eat them so as not to waste food. He consented and took the plate upstairs.

Ducking into his room just as Shigure exited Teigra's, he waited until he could hear the dog's footsteps at the bottom of the stairs before exiting his room and slipping into Teigra's.

"What are you-?" she began indignantly, but he quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Keep quiet. I saw you at dinner, and I know that you haven't eaten for the past two days. You could have asked someone for help you know!"

"It's none of your busine-!" she started again when he removed his hand. Replacing it, he glared.

"Will you be quiet for once! I brought you something!" he said angrily, and showed her the plate of rice balls.

Her eyes widened, and her mouth started to water. "A-are those for me?" she asked, gaining a slightly crazy look in her eyes.

He nodded. "On one condition." He glared back at her when she gave him a nasty look. "No more of this pride shit when it comes to taking care of yourself, got it?"

She glared, but consented when he waved a rice ball temptingly under nose. "Fine." She said, and took a bite out of it when he pressed it to her lips.

After feeding her all six, he sat with her and chatted about random things for a while, finding it odd that he was comfortable in her presence. Mentally shrugging, he enjoyed the light banter they were having before winning it, for once, and telling her to go to sleep.

"But I don't want to!" she protested.

"I won, and for my prize I want you to sleep, you annoying feline."

"Hey! You're an annoying feline as well!"

He shrugged. "Not as annoying as you!"

"Not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not it's not!"

"Yes it is, and I said go to sleep!" Kyo retorted, shutting of light and closing the door behind him. Teigra huffed, but the combination of the soothing darkness and a full belly softly pulled her into the land of dreams.

Outside of her door, Kyo smiled slightly and shook his head before heading to the kitchen to return the plate.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	5. I Can't Control Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Animal I Have Become

Chapter 5

Cobalt eyes glared accusingly into crimson spheres. Two pairs of eyebrows, one white and one orange, snapped together. Hackles rose, and faint hissing sounds were heard.

"You promised!" snapped blue-eyes.

"I did nothing of the sort you lying wench!" red eyes snapped back.

Blue-eyes leaned back and crossed her arms. Breaking eye contact, she swung her head around, a curtain of white hair cutting off the males' view of her.

"You bastard." She spat, still not looking at him.

"You bitch! Trying to sucker me into this. I'm not going and that's final!" Slightly clawed hands ran through short orange hair, making it stand on end.

"What's going on? I heard all the yellin-oops!" a timid voice entered the room, its owner tripping over the threshold.

Tohru crashed into the back of Kyo, resulting in a puff of orange smoke. Grinning, Teigra bent down to retrieve him, scooping him up under the arms and taking off for the door at full speed.

"Thank you Tohru!" she called over her shoulder, slamming the door as she left the house at a run.

"Wait! You forgot his clothes!"

VVVVVV

Teigra hummed happily to herself as she slowed to a walk after entering the woods. Kyo had promised to take her on a walk as soon as she was healed, as Hatori had informed her she would need proper exercise, starting with small amounts at first, however.

She continued to walk, oblivious of her burden's increasing level of annoyance. She had a basket on her arm with a picnic lunch in it; proper Canadian/American cuisine, of course. She still wasn't exactly use to Japanese food, but she _was_ trying.

"When do you want to stop for lunch, Kyo-san?" she inquired, looking down at the irritated orange cat in her arms. He gave her a hefty crimson glare, to which she smiled at, and he deflated.

"In a little bit." He replied gruffly. "You might want to put me do-"

_Poof._

"Eek!" Teigra dropped Kyo rather ungracefully on the leaf-strewn ground.

'Wow, the leaves are very green…' was Kyo's first thought on the summer foliage, him having not yet realized he was lying naked spread eagle on the ground, Teigra flying in the opposite direction.

She almost ran Tohru down. Stopping mid-stride, white hair collided with brown as the two bumped heads. Squeals of pain rang out as they fell back, facing each other, simultaneously rubbing sore heads.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru said immediately, starting to stand. Teigra sat there, dazed for a few moments before Tohru waved a small, delicate hand in front of her.

"Oh!" The cerulean met teal as the two locked eyes, smiling and starting to laugh at each other. "I'm sorry about that; I wasn't looking where I was going. Are…are these Kyo's clothes?"

"Yes!" Tohru nodded, smiling. "You left them behind, and I knew he'd need them soon, so I figured I'd meet you out here!"

"Thank you." Teigra said, and couldn't help but smile back at the teen. She was so cute! Accepting the clothes from Tohru, Teigra heard Kyo beginning to shout angrily in the distance. Giggling, she turned to go.

"You're welcome to join us, if you like. I'm sure there's extra in the basket you packed for us!" Teigra offered, reluctant to leave this sweet girl to do chores for the day while everyone else had fun.

"Oh no that's ok! Thank you for offering, but Yuki and I are going to his brother Ayame's shop today; we have to pick up my dress. I really must be going actually; I might be late. Have fun on your picnic!" she called, turning and running back for the house.

"Thanks! Have fun on your trip!" Teigra called back, smiling and waving. Turning around, she was met face to face with crimson eyes, orange hair, and a very pissed off Kyo.

"Give me back my clothes, wench! And don't you _dare_ look down!"

VVVVVV

"Ready to go, Honda-san?"

"Oh!" Tohru spun around, surprised teal eyes meeting questioning amethyst ones. "Er-almost, Yuki-kun. One moment."

Yuki was glad she had turned around, her brown hair swinging beside her face, keeping him, and his blush, from her view. He couldn't help the blood from staining his cheeks whenever she called him that. He loved it when she called him by his name, and not Sohma-kun, like she usually did at school.

"Ok, ready!" Smiling brightly, she turned back around, the yellow ribbon he had given her at the onsen now in her hair. Grinning like a fool, she grabbed her purse and stepped up in front of him, tilting her head to the side.

He smiled his special smile, just for her. Carefully taking her hand, he was sure to not meet her eyes, his blushing growing fierce as he lead her out of the house and into the car where Hatori was waiting.

"Shall we go visit the insane?" he asked, his tone showing a hint of dryness as he backed out of the driveway. Tohru giggled in response.

"Ayame-san isn't insane!" she remarked, looking slightly confused. She turned puzzled dark turquoise eyes to Yuki, who smiled at her naïve nature.

"Close enough." He responded, looking out the window to hide his blush.

He didn't release her hand.

VVVVVV

"This cannot continue."

Shigure glanced at Akito, his posture straight and respectful as he talked to the leader of the household. He frowned, not liking the phrase he had just been released from the irate man, whose current manner was deceptively calm.

"Why not?" he demanded of Akito quietly, dark eyes blazing, for once showing an emotion other than laughter and joy. "She's not hurting anything. She's healed just fine. Teigra cannot go back to where she came from, and nor can she stay here in the main house. She'll take off again, and risk her, and consequentially our, secret being revealed. There's no other place for her Akito!"

"Lock her up." He said simply. "She's made friends with the monster. If she's going to share his lunch, then she should share his fate."

"It has not been decided yet. I know about your bet." Shigure growled quietly, his dog-like nature coming to the surface because of his high-strung emotions.

Akito laughed. "That bet was nothing more then a way to give him hope, and then crush him. He can't beat the rat; it'll never be done! He's going to be locked up, and if that tiger keeps associating with him, then she'll pay the same price."

"He's suffered enough Akito! What are you going to do if he beats Yuki?" Shigure demanded, standing up angrily, his hands balling into fists.

"He won't. He can't! It' impossible to for the cat to beat the rat! You can't change the past, you can't change when is set in stone!"

"But you CAN change the future!" Shigure yelled. "What happens if he beats Yuki? You'll go back on your word and lock him up?"

"Nope." Was the calm reply.

"No? You'll let him go free?" Shigure asked in disbelief, sinking back onto his knees.

"Of course not. He won't ever be free."

"Then what will happen? What will you do with him?"

"I'll kill him."

VVVVVV

"Mmm…I missed this." She sighed, sending stands of white hair fluttering around her, the waist length stands floating on the light artificial breeze.

"What, this?" Kyo asked, puzzled, holding up a small, circular-shaped object. Teigra nodded, biting into the one she held with an expression of pure bliss.

"Mmmm…" she sighed again, smiling at the delicacy. At least, to her it was a delicacy.

Kyo laughed. "I can't believe you missed _cheese_." He said, smiling.

White eye-brows knitted and a frown marred her face. "Of course I missed it. Tohru wouldn't let me have any dairy products!" Teigra pouted "So mean."

Kyo couldn't help it; he laughed again. She looked so funny when she pouted; it made him laugh. She just looked so _cute_-

He stopped laughing abruptly, and frowned. Where had that thought come from? That was dangerous thinking. Girls were a distraction, and he couldn't have any distractions. Thinking girls were cute would get him no where. He had to beat Yuki; he couldn't afford anything like a girl taking up his time. Beating Yuki came first, above all else.

"Kyo? Something wrong?" a soft voice inquired.

Snapping back to reality, he gazed, startled, into soft, concerned cerulean eyes. Shaking his head mutely, he came back to the present.

"Nothing. Just…nothing." He responded, unable to tell her what was wrong.

"Ok." She paused, obviously not sure how to react. "Would you like to head back now?" she asked tentatively.

"Sure." He nodded, and began to help her pack up.

Teigra frowned, curious as to his sudden change of mood, but enquired no further. She mentally shrugged. When he wanted to tell her, he'd tell her.

VVVVVV

"Presenting, Princess Tohru!" Ayame's deep, humorous voice announced. He flourished and revealed a large purple curtain that didn't move.

Clearing his throat, he tried again, louder. "PRESENTING, PRINCESS TOHRU!" he bellowed, and there was a muffled 'Oh!' from behind the curtain, and a slight breeze ruffled the bottom. A pair of white shoes showed, but were not forthcoming.

"Come on, Tohru-hime! Don't be shy!" Ayame laughed, reaching between the break in the curtain and grabbing onto small, delicate hands. Walking backwards, he extracted the rest of the outfit, and, consequentially, the rest of the person.

The dress was white, knee-length, and spaghetti-strapped with a teal shawl that matched her eyes. Teal stripes the same colour as the shawl started at her hips and crossed upwards around her stomach, crossed in the back, and then went upwards and created the straps. The design then went from where the straps met the dress in the front to flow fluidly back into the design already on the front, making it all look like one big line.

It clung to her in the right place on her torso and hips, and then draped down to just below her knees. Small, flat white shoes adorned her feet, diagonal teal stripes across each one. Ayame's assistant had done Tohru's hair up into a ponytail, curled it, and left two curled strands free. Upon Tohru's insistence, she had tied the ponytail with the yellow ribbon Yuki had given her, despite the fact that it didn't match.

Yuki, stunned speechless, stared. Tohru squirmed uncomfortably, a dark blush staining her cheeks as she looked determinedly at the ground.

Ayame, the conniving snake, had disappeared. Yuki cleared his throat, looking around to see if his brother was anywhere in sight. He wasn't.

Taking a step towards the embarrassed girl, he lifted her chin with a delicate touch, raising her eyes to meet his own.

"Beautiful." He whispered, looking directly into those gorgeous teal eyes. They widened in disbelief upon registering his close proximity. He was nose to nose with her. He smiled softly, and carefully reached behind her head with his other hand, the one on her chin going to her cheek.

"This doesn't match." He breathed almost inaudibly, tugging softly on the yellow ribbon. Her hair came tumbling free, and she gasped, hands rising automatically to fix it. He stopped her by threading a hand through the curly locks, and, closing his eyes, he bent his head and softly planted a chaste kiss on her rose petal lips.

She gasped lightly, almost inaudibly, and he started to pull back, his heart breaking at the thought that the lovely Tohru didn't want him. Then she melted into his kiss, her hands coming to rest lightly on his chest as she kissed him back.

Behind the purple curtain, two sets of eyes grinned as they watched the interaction. 'Told you so.' Said the golden set.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Doesn't that make you want to go, 'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' –sighs happily-

Well, I thought that was cute at least. :P


	6. So What If You Can See The Dark Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Bunch of stuff going on that isn't pleasant.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Animal I Have Become

Chapter 6 – So What If You Can See The Dark Inside Of Me

Kyo had locked himself in his room the moment him and Teigra had arrived back the house. Worried, but reluctant to interrupt him, she had left him to pace endlessly, deep in thought, and had instead decided on a quick trip to the store for some spices she knew Tohru needed for dinner. Leaving a note in the kitchen for Tohru, so she wouldn't go and try to get the items herself and worry where Teigra had gone, she donned her shoes and left the house.

Walking briskly along the suburban area, she admired the scenery around her. 'It's so pretty here!' she thought contentedly. She was glad that she at least found the country soothing, seeing as she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. 'Too bad I'm almost healed. Having a break from school is rather nice.' she mused, not looking forward to a harder education system than the one she had been in back home. Reaching up a hand to test her ribs, she nodded to herself absently. 'Yup. Almost healed.'

Teigra suddenly became aware of the sound of footsteps behind her. Glancing over her shoulder and finding no one in sight, she shrugged and continued walking.

'Just echoes.' she thought, her mind bringing up images of sound waves from her grade eleven physics class. She watched her white running shoes pad the ground as she tried to picture little waves coming off of them every time she took a step. Smiling to herself, she began to hum.

Turning right at the corner and onto the street the store was on, she was surprised to find a girl a little younger than her standing in her path. Stopping her humming, Teigra was unnerved that the girl was staring right at her, but kept on walking. As she drew right beside her, the girl turned suddenly and looked up at Teigra.

She was silent for several minutes, and Teigra hadn't realized she had stopped walking. Mentally shaking herself, she turned away from the girl and made to leave.

"You're not how I pictured you, but that's okay. You're much prettier like this."

The soft voice starlted Teigra, and she stared at the girl, barely registering that she had spoken English instead of Japanese. Flipping a piece of red hair out of her eyes, the girl watched Teigra appraisingly from two grey eyes.

"Not how you pictured me?" Teigra asked at last, suspicious. "And just who do you think I am?"

"Why, you're Teigra Kots. You live with a few of the Sohma's and Honda Tohru. right now, you're headed to the store to pick up a few things for dinner."

"H-how do you know my name?" Teigra demanded, suddeny suspicious of this English-speaking, non-Japanese person that knew her name and had apparently known where she was going. More than a little freaked out, she took a step back.

The other girl matched her step-for-step. "I know more than just your name, Teigra Kots. Seventeen years old, you went to an all girls school and never touched a male unil recently, causing your transformation and consequesive rejection by your family. Imprisoned by the zoo for three weeks. I had tried to get your out, but-" she smiled slightly and shrugged, "someone got to it before I did."

"How do you know all this?" Teigra demanded, now very worried that the information was possibly too easy to find. She glared heavily at the stranger, taking in hair the colour of blood. 'That looks oddly natural...'

"Oh, don't worry. It's been quite the ordeal tracking you down the past month, Teigra. Hatori Sohma did a good job covering your tracks, and of course, who would have suspected Japan? Except, of course, Hatori forgot one thing."

"Whats that?" Teigra asked, feeling faint.

"Me." she responded simply. "Raelin Coutu. Fifteen years old. Transforms into the rat, and completely accepted by my family. Also, the only one in the world who knows about all of the zodiac members. Not even the Sohma's precious Akito knows about them. Now, shall we continue on and pick up your groceries? Tohru will be worried."

VVVVVV

Torhu perked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Turning away from the counter and smiling, she hurried towards the front door, having read Teigra's note and anxious to help with the groceries.

"Oh! Hello! Who are you?" Tohru asked, surprised to see a young girl accompanying Teigra, but welcoming none the less.

The girl bowed, long red hair falling over her shoulders. "I'm Raelin. Raelin Coutu. You must be Tohru! How nice to meet you!" Raelin smiled at the older girl, then looked over to Teigra, frowning.

"She's had a bit of shock. I think she needs to sit down." Raelin gestered to Teigra, explaining her zoned-out state and wide eyes. Tohru nodded, accepting the explanation, and directed Teigra to sit at the table. Raelin picked up the groceries and inquired as to where the kitchen was.

"Straight ahead!" Tohru chirped, pointing to a doorway with dark blue cloths hanging from the top of the doorframe. Raelin nodded, silver eyes sparkling, and slipped into the room.

"Tohru...I think I'm burning the rice." a soft voice said contemplatingly as Raelin entered. She walked over and peered around the much taller Yuki, squinting at the blackened chunks in the rice cooker.

"Burning? I think you meant 'I **burnt** the rice.' " she laughed.

The unfamiliar voice and laugh caused Yuki to turn quickly to face the stranger, who stepped back from him and smirked, taking a relaxed stance and lazily raising an eyebrow.

"You must be Yuki," she said, smirking smugly.

"And you are...?" he inquired politely, looking blankly at her. She grinned.

"Raelin Coutu. Nice to meet you Yuki Sohma. I'm also a rat."

Her nonchalant tone about being a rat caused Yuki to narrow his eyes at her. How would she know? He accent suggested she was English, but Teigra had promised not to tell anyone about them, as it would also cause her own discovery. 'Teigra said she knew of no one like her...'

"Surprised? I thought so. Poor Teigra was too; I gave her quite the scare about a half hour ago."

Before Yuki could respond, Shigure sauntered into the kitchen, whining about how he was starving.

"Tooooohruuuuuu. I'm hungry! What's for lu-oh, hello!" He caught sight of Raelin and grinned. "Who might you be?"

Raelin introduced herself again, bowing to Shigure, and grinned impishly. "I'll explain everything in the dining room, once you all recover from shock. I'll leave you to it, shall I?"

VVVVVV

"Oh, _ew._"

Raelin walked into the dining and came face to face with an angry Kyo. Not a fan of cats, and not just because she was a rat, she backed up a few steps and glared.

"Mind getting out of my way?"

Kyo spluttered. "Out of your way?! You're in my house!"

"I was under the impression that this was Shigure's house." Raelin said mildly.

"I live here!"

"That's easily remedied."

"Why I oughta-"

"Sit down, baka neko." Yuki ordered, glaring at Kyo and taking his place at the dining room table.

Kyo turned his ire to Yuki and began another argument while Raelin calmly watched the others file in. Tohru continued to look worried over Teigra, who was still staring off into space, Yuki and Kyo argued, and Shigure sauntered in a moment later. Once they were all assembled, Raelin cleared her throat. They all stopped and looked at her.

"Well. I have quite a bit to tell you all. I should probably start off with why I'm here, ne?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Is anyone interested in Beta-ing for me? I dont have a grammar/spell check anymore (again -growls-). If you are, PM me and apply for the job. Yes, apply, because I will now be very choosey. The last three beta's I had were stealing my work and posting it on other sites, under THIS pen name! -goes into frustrated tangent-

To apply simply PM me saying you want to Beta, and I'll check out your Beta-ing profile from there. I'll message you back if I'm interested :)


End file.
